


Una ridícula historia de amor [ArabiaSaudí x Vaticano]

by luiMBQ



Category: Geography (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Humor, Ship crack
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25492768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luiMBQ/pseuds/luiMBQ
Summary: La vida está llena de ironías, y la historia amorosa que protagonizará el enano religioso es un muy claro ejemplo de esto. Esta es la historia más ridícula e innecesariamente dramática que pueda existir, en donde un enano vaticano se termina enamorando de un saudí.
Relationships: Vatican City/Saudí Arabia (Anthropomorphic)
Kudos: 2





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> En esta historia se presenta la versión propia del autor de la obra sobre los países humanizados, es decir, no Hetalia, no CountryHumans.
> 
> La historia se ha hecho con el fin de entretener, no se pretende ofender a ninguna cultura, religión, ideología o nación.
> 
> Advertencia: comentarios homofóbicos. (No se pretende insitar al odio hacia los homosexuales)

No suelo salir mucho de casa, no me gusta. Prefiero tener una vida tranquila manteniéndome encerrado leyendo, pintando o escogiendo series aptas para que mis hermanos tengan permitido verlas después. El día de hoy tenía planeada una sesión de Netflix para ver las series que Italia ha estado viendo; ya saben, cómo buen hermano que soy debo de percatarme que ese chiquillo no este viendo cosas indebidas.

Pero, fue éste mismo quien decidió insistir e insistir para que saliera de mi casa para caminar con él por las calles de Roma. Según sus palabras: "necesitas que te de un poco el sol y el viento. No puedes estar encerrado por siempre" Si fuera por mi, me quedaría encerrado por siempre.

En fin. Mi situación actual es la siguiente: camino a un lado de Italia, yo llevo una sombrilla porque no quiero dañar mi piel sensible.

Mi hermano italiano parece muy feliz de que haya salido con él, tiene una sonrisa en su rostro, y tiene esa mirada tan característica de él que demuestra que es un tipo amigable.Nuestra caminata iba bien, sin ningún contratiempo, incluso puedo decir que estaba disfrutando esta salida.

Pero, al parecer el diablo estaba cerca, pues a medida que fuimos avanzando, actos indebidos y asquerosos comenzaron a mostrarse. Jóvenes que eran pareja (pero que no tenían anillos de compromiso) estaban besando sus bocas. ¡Que repugnante! Ese tipo de cosas se deben de hacer en privado, ¡ya no hay respeto, Dios!

—¿Qué te pasa? Tienes cara de molestia, ¿acaso ya te cansaste?— me preguntó mi hermano.

—No me he cansado. Es sólo que... ugh, es tan repulsivo que esos jóvenes maleducados se besen.

—Vamos Vaticano, no tiene nada de malo. Son jóvenes enamorados, déjalos disfrutar el momento.

A pesar de que esos chicos y chicas demostraran su amor de forma indebida, aún era algo que podía tolerar.

Entonces, llegó lo peor.

Vi algo horrible. ¡Una creación del mismo Diablo! ¡Un pecado en su máximo esplendor!

Solté mi sombrilla. Me quede paralizado. Mi estómago comenzó a revolverse, la sensación de asco era muy presente; sentía que terminaría vomitando en cualquier momento.

Italia se dio cuenta de eso. Se acercó a mi preocupado y preguntó:

—¿Vaticano? ¿Estás bien? ¿Vaticano?

—I-Italia... hermano... llévame a casa.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Te sientes mal?

—Es que... es que... ¡eso es horrible!— señale la causa de mi malestar físico.

¡Una pareja pecadora! Era una pareja romántica que estaba conformada por dos hombres. ¡Incluso se dieron un beso! Oh Dios mío, perdona a esos chicos por haberse desviado hacia el camino del mal.

—¿En serio? ¿Estás hablando en serio?— mi hermano se notaba molesto.

—Estoy hablando en serio— yo sentía que me iba a dar una crisis nerviosa.

—Ugh, vayámonos— recogió mi sombrilla, me tomó de la muñeca y me llevó a pasó rápido de regreso a mi casa.

Agradecí eso. Aunque él se notaba muy molesto, y parecía estar contando del uno al mil.

Al menos ya no tuve que ver a esa pareja pecadora.


	2. Capítulo 1

Ya lo he dicho, odio tener que salir de mi casa, pero hoy me vi en la obligación de salir. No quería estar sólo, y me enteré que Italia iba a irse, así que decidí viajar con él (tuve que, ya que San Marino me dijo que estaría muy ocupado y que no podría acompañarme en mi soledad)

Así que, aquí estoy, sentado a un lado de Italia en una reunión del G20. No estoy prestando mucha atención a lo que dice Alemania, más bien tengo mis ojos puestos en Estados Unidos y México. Ellos parecieran estar cariñosos, algo que no pareciera ser propio de una amistad y más bien correspondería a una relación. Tal vez estoy paranoico aún y no están haciendo nada pecador.

—¿Alguien tiene una última pregunta?— por fin pongo atención al alemán.

— _Me_ —Estados Unidos levanta su mano— _Why he is here?_ — me señala con su dedo índice, y su mirada expresa que no le agrada que esté aquí.

—Yo, lamento mucho que haya tenido que estar él en la reunión— mi hermano, en lugar de explicar el motivo del porque estoy aquí, prefiere disculparse— Juro que es la última vez que pasa, en serio.

— _Mon ami_ , eso no responde la pregunta, ¿qué hace él aquí?— quien recalca ese hecho es Francia.

—Eh... Vaticano tenía miedo, él no quería quedarse solo. Tuve que traerlo conmigo por eso— se nota incómodo explicando la situación— Digo, ¿qué tal si le daba algún ataque de pánico y yo no estoy con él? Es por eso que está aquí.

—¿Y de que tenía miedo? Seguro y es algo horrible cómo para que lo tengas contigo— cuando Inglaterra preguntó eso pude notar cómo mi hermano italiano se ponía tenso, bastante nervioso.

Italia comenzó a balbucear, cómo si tratará de inventarse algo. Es momento de que yo intervenga.

—Lo que pasa es que fui testigo de una horrible escena. Tan horrible que no he podido dormir bien por eso— comenzó a explicar— Tan sólo la recuerda y tengo una horrible sensación de nauseas.

Todos se sorprendieron, algunos se notaban preocupados. Comenzaron a preguntar que era eso tan horrible que había presenciando con mis ojos. También pude notar que mi hermano tenía sus brazos recargados en el escritorio y su rostro escondido entre sus brazos.

—Vi, ¡el horror! Un pecado que no merece perdón de Dios. Unos pobres chicos perdieron el camino del bien.

—Deja el dramatismo, ¡queremos saber!— muchos concordaron con el pensamiento de Brasil.

—Vi... vi... ¡dos hombres besándose a la vista de todos! Esos hijos perdidos de Dios sostienen una pecaminosa relación homosexual antinatural.

Todos se quedaron callados. Sus miradas expresaban confusión; seguramente lo que les conté los ha traumado. Entiendo que queden traumados y asqueados, a fin de cuentas, les conté un suceso antinatural.

—¿En serio? ¿Lo estás diciendo en serio, wey? Lo que acabas de decir es una completa estupidez— el modo en que habló México, ¿acaso estaba enojado conmigo?

Miré a Rusia y a China, esperando tener el apoyo de ellos (porqué sé que ellos no están de acuerdo con este tipo de cosas), pero igual me miraban con ¿desaprobación? ¿Odio? Incluso creo haber escuchado al chino susurrar "pero que ridículo", o quizá fue mi imaginación. En fin, tampoco me apoyaban.

India, Indonesia o Turquía tampoco parecían tener intenciones de apoyarme. Dios, ¿pero que es lo que les pasa? ¡Si yo sé que no les gustan este tipo de cosas!

—No puedo creer que ninguno de ustedes se tome esto con seriedad. ¡El presenció un acto vil!

Al escuchar eso, mis esperanzas en la humanidad regresaron.

Todos volteamos a ver a quien dijo eso, (incluso Italia levantó la mirada). Nunca creí estar de acuerdo con el, ¡Dios mío! No puedo creer que él sea el único con un pensamiento lógico.

—Por Alá, ¿no pueden mostrar comprensión de la situación?— Arabia Saudí, el único que aún entendía que lo que presencie es antinatural— ¡Tiene razón en estar asustado!

—En... ¿en verdad piensas que eso que vi es malo?— pregunte para cerciorarme.

—En verdad, ¡eso es un acto que no tiene perdón! Alá, que mal que te haya tocado ver eso.

Sonreí un poco, me sentí feliz. Por fin había alguien que me comprendía.

Por otro lado, escuche que los demás comenzaron a quejarse. Todos agarraron sus cosas y se fueron retirando de la sala (incluso Italia se fue), pero no me importó, porqué al fin pude tener una plática con alguien que me comprendía.

Arabia Saudí y yo nos quedamos conversando.


	3. Capítulo 2

La vida es curiosa y da muchas vueltas. Durante toda la historia de mi vida siempre estuve evitando a los musulmanes, tenía mis prejuicios sobre ellos, pero ahora, en este justo momento, estoy mandándome mensajes con uno. He estado en contacto con él desde aquella reunión del G20. Gracias a él he superado el evento traumático que mis ojos tuvieron que ver. También, él me ha ayudado a no sentirme cómo un bicho raro en este mundo; aunque no lo parezca, tenemos muchas cosas en común y un pensamiento similar.

 **Arabia Saudí** : _Me gustaría seguir hablando contigo, pero, ya debo de dormir. Mañana tengo que reunirme con un idiota._

 **El Vaticano** : _¿Quién es el idiota con quien te reunirás?_

 **Arabia Saudí:** _Rusia_.

 **El Vaticano** : _Suerte, si que es un idiota. Rezaré por ti._

 **Arabia Saudí** : _Ja, ja, ja, ja, gracias. Descansa._

 **El Vaticano** : _Tú también._

Salí de la aplicación de mensajes, y fue cuando me percate de la hora, 《2:35 am》, por Dios, ¿pues por cuánto tiempo estuvimos hablando? Realmente perdí la noción del tiempo. Hace ya mucho que no me pasaba eso. He de admitir que fue sumamente agradable poder hablar con él; espero que podamos hablar más veces. Es extraño, pero, me hace sentir bien, bastante bien. Creo que me agrada lo suficiente para considerarlo un muy buen amigo.

A la mañana siguiente, lo primero que hice fue revisar mi celular, deseando tener algún mensaje de mi nuevo amigo. Para mi mala suerte, no había ninguno.

Estando un poco desanimado, me levante de la cama, tome una ducha rápida y después me arregle (me suelo arreglar aunque no salgo. Supongo que es por costumbre). Baje las escaleras y fui a la cocina. Tenemos una casa pequeña, así que la cocina la usamos también cómo comedor. Al entrar, pude ver que San Marino terminaba de hacer panqueques, mientras que Italia tenía ojeras y una cara de amargado.

—Italia, San Marino, buenos días— salude amablemente mientras tomaba asiento.

—¿Qué tienen de buenos?— confirmado, mi hermano italiano no durmió bien.

—Al parecer alguien no pudo dormir— le dije.

—¿Cómo se supone que iba a dormir si se escuchaban las notificaciones de los mensajes que te llegaban? También tuve que soportar esas risas que soltabas de vez en cuando— me dijo todo eso con mucho odio.

—Ay Italia, ¿no crees que exageras? San Marino se ve que durmió bien.

—Él siempre duerme bien porqué tiene el sueño pesado, en cambio yo, tuve que soportar todo el ruido.

Iba a decirle algo, pero San Marino se interpuso entre nosotros, a cada uno nos dio una taza con café, nos dio platos, cubiertos y en el centro de la mesa puso un plato con los panqueques. Eran tantos panqueques que me tapaban la vista y ya no podía ver a Italia.

—Chicos, chicos, no tienen porque discutir. Mejor lleguemos a un acuerdo, ¿sí?— nuevamente San Marino tenía que ser el mediador en una discusión entre Italia y yo— Hoy Vaticano no usará el celular en la noche para que así Italia pueda dormir bien, ¿sí?

—A mi me parece bien— respondió mi hermanito italiano.

—Yo... eh...— me quede por un momento pensante. ¿Qué tal si hoy Arabia Saudí me mandaba mensajes a la misma hora? No me gustaría dejarlo esperando por una respuesta— Está bien, acepto.

Pensé en una solución. Mi celular estaría en silencio, y yo me pondría cinta en la boca para no hacer ruido; que listo que sos Vaticano.

Así Italia dejaría de quejarse por tonterías.

Después de "hacer el acuerdo", desayunamos con tranquilidad. O al menos San Marino y yo desayunamos, porque Italia sólo se terminó su café, le dio una pequeña mordida a su panqueque y se fue corriendo porqué, al parecer, se le había hecho tarde para hacer algunos asuntos.

Siempre le surgen asuntos a la hora del desayuno, que sospechoso.

En fin, después de desayuno solo me dedique a leer la Biblia (cómo todos los días), y revisar cada cierto tiempo si me llegaba algún mensaje de Arabia Saudí. (Oh, también hice una oración en su nombre, para que Dios lo acompañe en la reunión que tendría con Rusia)


End file.
